Not Dead Yet
by darkblah1123
Summary: Again, no Spoils -Darkblah (You'll see why it is humor later...)
1. Chapter 1: Chances

**This is my side project, along with Dream into Turnabout, Hope you enjoy! -Darkblah**

* * *

**Not Dead Yet**

**Chapter 1: Chances**

Sometimes people do crazy things, like bungee jumping, or being idiots, but, sometimes people do crazy things by accident. Sorta like how Apollo... Er... it'll take some background info, so be patient with me... (Feels like I'm writing a fanfiction or something... wait...)

So, this begins Apollo's story, y'know... LET'S GET STARTED!

So, it all started when Apollo was at the agency with Trucy and the hobo- I MEAN Phoenix.

"Hey! Polly! Wanna see a magic trick!" Spoke Trucy, interrupting Apollo with case work,

"Leave me alone Trucy... I'm trying to get some research done, then I gotta head to Ema's office, then..." Apollo talked on and on, about his day plans,

"...Apollo?"

"Huh?"

"Could I go now?" Trucy asked, solemnly,

"Um... sure..."

"Okay, Bye!" Trucy said, as she was running out the door,

"Heh, always gets her outta here, heh" Apollo congratulated himself.

Apollo always did do that when Trucy was bugging him, he somehow made up day plans as he went along with it, Winging it was the correct term, sorta like what I do with Dream into Turnabout! Er... I shouldn't have done that...

Anyway, Apollo actually had to go to Ema's office, to get a gun thoroughly checked upon, but the only thing he saw was a heist.

"What the?! (Klavier and Ema! Wait, Klavier had a concert, but Ema!)" Thought as he saw an ordeal, the police were outside, and the criminals were inside holding hostages, and guess what? Ema was one of them, and Apollo seen her, worried, he had to save them, he had to save Ema, he had a few questions, Why did he want to save Ema so much? Why did this sudden rush of anger and adrenalin? He didn't know, all he had to do is save them, save her, save Ema.

"I've gotta do this!" He said to himself, as encouragement.

Luckily, he knew a secret passage, that Ema showed him earlier, what? They've been spending a lot of time together. Anyway, as he went through the passage way, he started to try and answer the questions that he had, but, to no avail, he started to wrack his brain about a gameplan, how to save Ema... Er... the hostages.

"Alright, so there must be a few in the front, protecting the doors, one in the back, and one or two in the safe" Apollo thought out loud,

He was really good at making gameplans, so he made it to the hostages.

"Ap*Muffle*lo!"

"Ema! And other hostages... here, let me untie you guys" Apollo had been embarrassed that he said Ema's name first.

So, do you know why Apollo's acting this way? Not yet? Then you guys must be stupid, Just Kidding! You guys are awesome! Anyway, Ema decided that she should take the lead, even Apollo was confused, she was the one that got captured!

"You sure?" Apollo asked Ema,

"Yes Apollo, I'm sure"

Ema took the lead, knocking out everyone they came across, any hostages? They freed them, now it was time to get out of there, at least, that's what they wanted to do.

"We're almost there!" Right when Ema said that, a criminal got in front of them, holding a gun out, Ema froze from fear,

He shot the gun

He shot the freaking gun

It was pictured in Apollo's mind, he seen her dying, he finally found the answers to his questions, but he had to save her, there was only one way, replacing the person who it hit.

"Ema! No!"

Apollo saved her, and gave her enough time to strike the criminal, but one thing that Apollo knew they couldn't get him out, he was gone.

"Apollo! Apollo please! *sob* please..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Title makes no sense

**Not Dead Yet**

**Chapter 2: This title makes no sense...**

Yawn... Huh? Oh, seems like he finally woke up, oh yeah, I've been talking all this time and I haven't even told you my name! Just call me... Etaf, or if that is to hard, just call me the narrator.

"Ugh... Huh? Where... Where am I? ow... my head..." Apollo said, as he was waking up,

"..."

"Wow! That is a really bright light!" Yelled Apollo,

"It's called the sun!"

"Huh? That's the... wait... who are you? And another question, where are you?" Apollo asks,

"Just call me... Tsap, or T."

"U-Um... Okay, T. where am I?"

"In Heaven!"

"Heaven, makes sense- Wait! What?!"

"It's true! Fate is over there, writing what is going to happen..."

"Fate?"

"Yup! He and sometimes his sister write what happens down below!"

"So... I'm dead?"

"..."

"Well?"

"That's a good question... It's been about ten million years since there has been a case as bad as yours..."

"Bad?"

"Yup! Oh, hold on, the narrator is going to talk in a second"

"Narrator?"

"Shh!"

There we go, anyways, Apollo's in heaven... Weird, right? So, here's a basic explanation of what is going on, in the human world, Apollo isn't dead, it's just that his body is lifeless, and his soul is in heaven, at least until _he _sends death up here, which should be happening right... about... Now!

"Oh no..." T. sadly said,

"Oh no what?"

"Oh no, death is here to get you!"

"What?!"

"Quick! You're a pretty nice guy, so I'll give you a tip of advice... RUN!"

"I think it'll come in handy!"

"Wait! I just wan-" The rest of Death's words were blocked out by Apollo blocking out his ears,

Yup, Death isn't bad of a guy, he even saved my butt when we had to go to the underworld to borrow their lawnmower, By the way, I'm taking over for Darkblah, he seems to not like going to heaven for some reason... Not sure, probably because he accidentally dropped a cloud down to the human world, anyway, back the Apollo!

"Wait... T... let me catch my breath..."

"Why wait?! You might not come back if you get caught by him!"

"Okay then, how do I get back?"

"Back to where?"

"Earth..."

"Hee... Hee Hee... Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"What?"

"Ha... wait, you were serious?" Asked T.

"Yeah? So I can't go back?"

"You can go back it's just..."

"Just...?"

"Just the portal back is in the underworld..."

"...Then get me some equipment..."

"Huh?"

"Get me some equipment..."

"You?!"

"I'm going down there, if it's the last thing I'll do..."

"It will be!"

"Then give me a chance!"

"Alright..."

Again, Darkblah gave me a letter, and told me what to write, but it totally skips a part, and it says, "Use your imagination, but make sure that it ties in to the story"

Odd, he never really liked using quotation marks for his own talking, so, I'm just gonna start winging it.

"There, all geared up!" T. exclaimed,

"Thanks T." Apollo thanked him,

Apollo's equipped with the sword, "The chain of Justice", He named it himself, So obvious, right?! Anyway, right when he was going to leave...

"Hey, T., where are the angels?" Asked Apollo,

"Um, this is central heaven, this is where all the souls go to when they die, the upper class, is where the battle angels and guardian angels get setup, in case anything happens"

"Um, thanks, I've gotta get going..."

"Right, go down to the lower floors, the opening that Death got through should still be open."

"Good, See ya T."

"Bye Apollo, Heh"

"So... He's going to the underworld to get back to earth?"

"Yup- What the?! Death! I won't let you get Apollo!"

"Hah, come on, I'll chop your soul into pieces!"

"Bring. It."

"You've asked for it" Was Death's final words, before they clashed blades,

So, let's get back to Apollo! What? Bad segway? Blame Darkblah, he's the ones that told me to write this...

"Tch, T. never told me that the lower levels of heaven is where all the souls transfer to the underworld... it's really creepy... I just hope I can get back the Wright Agency..."

"Wright Agency? As in, Phoenix Wright?" One of the souls asked,

"Yeah, why do you want to know, soul?"

"Because, he deserves to die."

"Wait, why?"

"Because he ruined my life, I almost got away, but he got me."

"Wait, Who are you?!"

"Me? I'm Dahlia Hawthorne"


	3. Chapter 3: Out of the fire

**Not Dead Yet**

**Chapter 3: Out of the Fire**

There we go! Apollo should be in... huh? He isn't in the underworld yet? *Ahem* Fate!

What do you want, Darkblah?

I told you to lead Apollo to the Underworld!

Listen, I'm narrating this story, whether you like it or not!

I thought that the dude upstairs told you to only decide the fate of people who are going to die...

Who says Apollo isn't going to die?

Okay, Okay, let's not get crazy, I'll let you narrate, just do the stupid DBZ intro I said to do...

Alright! Last time on...

You know what? Forget this! T. vs Death! Let's go!

"*Huff* Nice shot, to bad you missed!" Exclaimed T.,

"Hey, you missed to, and why are you so tired? I haven't even broken a sweat!" Yelled Death,

"Alright then, try to hit me!"

"Wait, what?" Asked Death,

"Hit me!"

"Sure!"

Death kept swinging at T., but missed every time, despite being tired earlier, he woke him self up, and decided to finish this battle real quick.

"Hah! You can't- Whoa! Watch where you point that scythe!"

"Watch your face, or I'll take the soul from it!"

"Argh! That's it! _Time Stopper!_"

He stopped time, he thought he would win, really easily, but, can Death really die? T. was equipped with the things he called "Ancient Daggers" he got them from Ancient Egypt, and fought foes with them ever since.

"That's it, now, to chop it up! Chop you up! *Swing!* Huh? Where- Ugh... what is this... _Blood?_" T. said to himself,

"That's right, it's _your blood_" Death answered,

"This- Ugh!"

"Don't speak, it'll hurt more when I take your soul"

"That won't happen! I won't let you!"

"Listen, I'll tell you a little secret... My job wasn't to take Apollo's soul, there is a much bigger storyline behind a guy just wanting to get back to his girlfriend..." Death explained,

"What?! AH! You..."

"I thought I said no speaking!"

"AH! No... No... No! _Show Stopper!_"

"What move is-" Time stopped to fast for him to handle,

"Now, to get out of the scythe... One. Two. Three! AH! *Huff* I made it out... Ugh... my... chest... let's have a fair... fight Death, c'mon, _Time... Return!_"

"Huh? How did you get out?"

"I had better... Skills than you... heh..."

"At least it'll be easier, Die!"

"Don't think about it!"

Slice! Slice! Death hears his blood trickling down his chest area, into his stomach.

"You... got me..." Death said quietly,

"Just before you got me..."

"You... You may have won... won the battle... but... you haven't... won... the war..." Death says quietly, again.

"I shall place a bind on you, I know who you are, _Past_, this bind, shall keep you from following me into the underworld, once I find Apollo, I shall kill you, and give your soul to _Him_, I shall give your soul to Lucifer, but I hope I won't need to do that to anybody who wounded me..." Death explained,

"Why... Why me?"

"Because, You could actually kill me, and I love have a sparing partner I can summon at anytime... Goodbye, Past"

"Goodbye... _Death..._"

While the battle of Past and Death ended, Apollo questioned Dahlia about her and Phoenix.

"D-Dahlia?! Hawthorne?!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out..."

"Dahlia? As in, the girl that killed _Three people?!_"

"Yup, Phoenix ruined my life, that idiot..."

"How have you been in the lower floors all this time?"

"let's just say, I made a deal, _a deal with the devil... heh..._"

"That's just... evil... Agh!What's... ugh... what's going on?!"

"Me killing you, that's what."

"Why?!"

"Because, I remembered the other part of the deal, I kill you with the powers _he_ gave me..."

"Who?! The devil told you didn't he!"

"It was part of the deal, I kill your soul, I get to go to heaven!"

"What? No! You don't deserve to go to heaven! I've gotta get you first!"

"Soul against Soul... I like it. Bring it on!"


	4. Chapter 4: Two Souls, One Death

**Not Dead Yet**

**Chapter 4: Two Souls, One Death.**

Finally, got access to this thing again, Darkblah here, narrating this story again, Fate's out for lunch, so she won't be joining me, anyway, let's go!

Apollo was able to stay out of Dahlia's grasp, but he was getting tired, wearing heavy things wasn't his forte, and really wasn't helping when fighting.

"Argh! Not again!" Apollo yelled, as Dahlia was holding him with her power,

"What power is that?!" He questioned,

"Something you probably won't be able to understand..."

"Argh! (No... Come on Justice! Bring justice!) _Take This!_"

Apollo swung right into Dahlia's stomach area, no blood, no damage.

"What the...?!"

"Don't think you can beat me so easily..."

"You... _Take This!_"

He hit her again, but to no avail, no blood, no damage.

"Final words?" Dahlia asks,

Apollo doesn't answer, instead, someone else does.

"Who says he will say his final words? Besides... he won't die..."

"What?! Who are you?!" Dahlia asks,

"Your final doom..." Death says, as attempting to absorb her into his scythe,

"No! I won't lose again! Die!"

"Ugh... You... got the power to control bodies, eh?" Asked Death,

"You... aren't able to control me... I'll take you down!" Yelled Apollo,

He was able to hit her, blood, and damage, he was getting somewhere.

"More! Hurumf! Hiyah! Grr!" Apollo said, while he was beating Dahlia,

"No! Back off!"

"Whoa! AH!" Dahlia slammed him into a wall, hurting his back,

"Hey look, I'm free! Die!" Death yelled, swinging at Dahlia,

"No! Please... don't hurt me..."

For a second, Apollo seen shame in Death's eyes, he was scared, yet, sympathetic at the same time.

"I... Can't..." Says Death,

"Why not?! She's evil!" Yells Apollo,

"I can't... Because she's got control of me..."

"What?!"

"Apollo... get her... before I get you..."

"Er... Right! _Gotcha!_"

Apollo runs directly towards Dahlia, Swing! Swing! Swing! Is all Death heard, as Apollo just kept swinging, unfortunately, nothing was happening, Dahlia was still up and running, she was still going to kill Apollo and Death... That sounds weird... Killing Death...

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, When Apollo yells _Take this!_ He does a stabbing motion, _Gotcha! _Is when he does rapid swings.

"You can't just kill me... Ha..." Dahlia says, with a creepy voice,

"Then, if we can't kill you... then we'll just send you down! Far down!" Apollo Yells,

Apollo kept kicking her towards the portal down (It was more like a staircase) until she was at the edge, at the edge, she finally spoke again.

"STOP... IF YOU DO THIS... I WILL DESTROY YOU..." She says,

"Bring it, later." Apollo says, while kicking Dahlia down into the underworld.

"There, she's gone..." Says Death,

"Oh... yeah, I just noticed, you haven't killed me yet...?"

"I never came to kill you, I came to get your help..."

"Why do you need me?"

"We need your help"

"You want me, to help the devil?"

"Yeah... what's wrong with that?"

"Dude, I'm not helping him..."

"What?! We bend the rules to let you be able to go back to earth, and we ask you to return the favor, and you just... say no?"

"Yup, thanks for that, by the way."

"Apollo Justice, one more time, will you help us?"

"A big fat NO!"

"Gr! Fine, I'll take your help by force!" Death says, while teleporting away with Apollo.


	5. Chapter 5: So Close

**Not Dead Yet**

**Chapter 5: So Close...**

Apollo was confused, this place looked like the real world, the only thing that was different was that he could see his body... in a hospital room... with Ema, Trucy, and Phoenix standing over his body.

"See that?" Death asks him,

"Y-Yes..."

"You know, they can't hear us, but, if we... I dunno... _accidentally kill Ema..._ then that is what will happen in the real world..."

"You... You are a sick man..."

"I know, now will you help us?"

"...Y-" Apollo was cut off by... him,

"Brother... Why are you doing this?"

"F-Future?" Death reacted to a young teenager,

"Death... Why are you doing this, big brother?"

"F-Future... I-"

"Now! Tell me why... Now!"

"I had to... he told me to..."

"You could have joined God... but no... You joined the exact opposite side... I'm sorry, I may kill people too, but I kill the bad, I don't kill the good... That's why I gotta kill you... Apollo!"

"huh?"

"Find the portal back to heaven, and get to the underworld, get back to earth, and we'll win this war, just don't get caught by Lucifer, or you will engage in battle, and you will die..."

"Er... Right, be careful... goodbye, Future."

"Now it's just you and me... Future and Death... Prepare to die brother, prepare to die."


	6. Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry

**Not Dead Yet**

**Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry**

So nice to be back at... WHAT THE?! Fate?! What are you doing here?!

You took to long, but that lunch was REALLY good...

Good, you can go back to it!

"What are you- What am I doing in the Story?!" Fate yelled,

Making you go away! Bye-Bye!

"Wait!" She said as teleporting away,

Good, now! To the fight!

Death was going to strike, he never wanted to, just because they were on different sides, doesn't mean that Death never loved his sister. Yes, you heard me right, SISTER, In case if anybody was confused.

"Future, you don't have a weapon!" Death yelled at her,

"That's what you think..." She said as summoning a scythe looking exactly like Death's,

"Heh, copycat..."

"If only you knew..." Future said as she was swinging at Death,

"Whoa! Watch out sis, I dunno about you, but, I'm stronger than you!"

They both swung at the same time, and both counter acting each other, the only way you would believe it is if you seen it, to bad this is a story. But Future had a plan, if she was to be struck down, she had a plan B, she didn't want to do it now, but Death got the best of her, and got a slice at her ankle.

"Gr! You'll pay for that!" Future yelled at Death,

"I've never wanted to do this, but you've given me no choice..."

"You have no choices? You are correct... The only choice you have, is to die!" She said as the other end of her scythe grew another... spike? She had two while her brother had one, technically, she had the upper hand.

"looks like you aren't completely a copycat..."

"Brother, I've always loved you, we were family, but it is as if we are the different sides of the same coin..."

"One cannot stay without the other... except for me!" He said as trying to kill her,

Death wasn't able to get a good strike in, until he noticed that the scythe was starting to split in half, that was his next goal, if he was able to break it in half, he would have the upper hand.

He kept swinging and swinging, over and over, until... it broke!

"Ha! You lose! I win!"

"You... just made the biggest mistake of your life..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Now I can strike with both at the same time, why do you think I wasn't trying to hit you?"

"!"

"Now... Die!"

Future moved faster, doing many swings that Death had never seen before?

(What do they teach up there?) He thought, then, that's when something unexpected happened.

"Oof!" Death said as falling,

"Ha... I'm sorry brother..."

Ready? Kaboom!

"Ow... ugh... what... what happened?"

"Fate? What are you doing here?"

"I don't... Darkblah... Ugh... my head..."

Then, out of nowhere, Death got back up and nearly nipped Future's head right off!

"Whoa! Gr! Fate! Help me out!"

"Sorry, but I've gotta find Darkblah!"

"What?! Ugh... Fine! Get outta here!"

Fate left, looking for the VERY handsome man named Darkblah, and Future kept dodging the swings that Death was firing, to bad he got her.

"AH! My... My neck..."

"Looks like I win... sister..." Death said as he was walking away, leaving Future for dead,

"That's... That's what you think..." She said, as her Scythes turned into guns,

"Die... Die... Die!"

She kept firing, and firing, and firing, at least until she fell over. She was able to nick him in the heart, effectively killing him. She was about to die too, she knew she did the right thing, she wanted Apollo to make it out of here alive, She was going to die, at least, until he came...


End file.
